Tristan: Luke's Nephew
by not4me
Summary: Summary: What if Lorelai—dies (of cancer)—and Rory goes and lives with Luke? And then if Tristan (Luke’s nephew HAHA not Jess{keep that in mind}) comes and lives with Luke too (he still lived in Hartford other than New York and he still went to Char
1. Chapter

A/N: I just had an idea for this story so hope y'all like it!!!! Disclaimer: In my dreams (literally)! Summary: What if Lorelai-dies (of cancer)-and Rory goes and lives with Luke? And then if Tristan (Luke's nephew ) comes and lives with Luke too (he still lived in Hartford other than New York and he still went to Charter) and they have to share the same room?  
  
Chapter 1:YOU!  
  
Rory walked down the stairs of Luke's Diner. She grabbed the coffeepot and started filling everyone's mugs. After she filled everyone else's, she got herself a mug, filled it and gulped it down fast.  
  
Luke appeared from the supply room. "I really hope you're making yourself useful before that." He said tapping on her mug.  
  
"I am don't worry." she said filling it up again.  
  
"So how'd you sleep last night, kid?" Luke asked.  
  
"I woke up all sweaty after tossing and turning all night. but otherwise. I'm fine Luke."  
  
Luke had noticed that after the "incident," Rory hadn't been herself. She had been less active, less happy.  
  
Rory thought that after what her mother ran into last summer, he had taken her in, fathered her, and even made her her own room.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Lorelai lay on her hospital bed. Rory came in her room.  
  
"Hey, Babe," Lorelai sounded weak, sad almost.  
  
It killed Rory to see her like this. She was breaking up inside, but managed to stay strong on the out.  
  
"Hey, mom. when do you go into surgery?"  
  
"In about a half an hour. look honey. if I don't come out of there."  
  
"Mom don't talk that way, please," Rory's tears slipped onto her cheeks.  
  
"Sweetie. Luke's going to take you in," Lorelai blurted out fast so that Rory couldn't interrupt her.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
"You really should be going. see you after." he hugged Rory and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Thanks Luke. For all that you did. doing. thanks."  
  
"No Rory. I didn't do it for a thank you. you better hurry." he said pointing to the bus stop.  
  
"Bye, Luke..." she said picking up her "to- go" coffee cup, and her backpack, and ran out the door.  
  
Rory sat on the bus stop bench and took out a book.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Rory paced through the waiting room. She looked up at a familiar doctor coming out of the emergency room.  
  
Rory walked over to him, "How is she?"  
  
The doctor shook his head, "I'm sorry."  
  
Rory's breath stopped. "No," she whispered. Tears just flowed from her eyes.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Rory realized when the bus came up, that tears came through her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She wiped them away as she climbed on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She walked up to her locker.  
  
"Hey Mary! Guess what I have?"  
  
"Does it look like I care?" she asked as he closed her locker and walked away. No one knew about her mother besides Star's Hollow, and she wanted it to stay that way.  
  
She made her way to her first class, but on her way there, Tristan followed her.  
  
"Oh the way you flatter me!" He replied.  
  
"Shut up," She said coldly.  
  
"You know, Mary. you seem less chirpy than normal. may I ask why?"  
  
"I'm not acting any different and anyway, if there was something wrong, do you think I would even think of telling you?" she asked as she walked into her classroom.  
  
The rest of the Friday day went by real slowly for Rory. She kept on thinking of her mother. She let a few tears slip in 4th period but otherwise, she stayed strong.  
  
Once she got to Luke's, she immediately ran upstairs to do her homework  
  
~~3 Essays, 2 Book Reports, and 2 hours later~~  
  
Rory came downstairs, very relieved that she had all her work done for the weekend.  
  
"Luke, do you need any help?" she asked tapping on the counter and looking around the diner. There was only 2 tables being used.  
  
"No thanks, but I have a question slash favor."  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Um. my nephew is coming down and staying here for a few months. maybe longer. And I was wondering where he would sleep-"  
  
"Well I have a bed under mine so he could sleep there for the time being." she cut him off.  
  
"Are you sure 'cause he could always sleep on the couch."  
  
"It's fine Luke." She said as if she was talking to a child.  
  
"Okay." he said.  
  
"I'm going out." She said taking her coat and opened the door.  
  
"Oh, Rory!" Luke called and Rory turned around. "He's coming here tonight so if you need to clean up anything."  
  
"Everything's clean Luke. she you in a little while" she said walking out the door.  
  
While she was walking, she noticed everyone was looking and pointing and whispering as she passed by. She quickened her pace and found herself at the bridge. She lay down and stayed there for a long while.  
  
After two hours of thinking at the bridge, she decided to go "home."  
  
~~Lukes~~  
  
She walked in the diner and found that nobody was handling it. There must have been 5 tables full. So she got her order's pad and started waiting tables.  
  
A few minutes later Luke came down.  
  
"Whoa! When did all these people get here?" he asked.  
  
"I dunno. I just walked in and they were here." She told him.  
  
"Well you could go up and meet him, if you want. he's in your room. I told him you were coming up, but I didn't tell him your name, I thought you should introduce yourself."  
  
"Okay," she replied going up the stairs. When she got to the apartment she immediately went to her room.  
  
There was someone scanning her books and then she realized who it was.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Mary?" he asked confuzzed. 


	2. NOTE!

Authors note:  
  
I'm sorry I have the chapters all written out but I just need to type them. give me a week. thanks!  
  
~McKenzie 


	3. Tears

A/N: I hope you guys like it. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
~ Chapter 2 ~ * You're Luke's Nephew? *  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tristan asked.  
  
"You're Luke's nephew?" Rory asked, shocked.  
  
"Yeah I guess I am," he answered.  
  
"Oh, God."  
  
"Again I ask, what are you doing here?" Tristan asked as he watched her look around the room.  
  
"I. live here." Rory didn't want to tell him the whole story, not just yet.  
  
"So."  
  
"So. your beds under mine, you can just push it out and sleep on it." she told him. "And rules."  
  
"There's rules?" he asked, exaggerating.  
  
"Of course there's rules!"  
  
"OK then what are they?" he watched her walk around the room.  
  
"The laundry basket is in the middle closet and if you look at any of my clothes, you will lose something you really don't wanna loose, clear?"  
  
"Crystal"  
  
"OK, good, and number 2, if you bring any girls in here and do what you normally do, same consequences."  
  
"No girls allowed, got it."  
  
"# 3, well I cant think of another one but there will be a number 3!" she said with a smile and he flashed his famous smirk.  
  
Then Luke came in.  
  
"I see you guys are having a good talk. that's good. but can you guys come down and help me with the diner?" Luke asked.  
  
"Sure Luke."  
  
"OK Uncle Luke." Said confuzzed Tristan. He walked down the stairs with Rory.  
  
"You called him Luke." he whispered in her ear.  
  
"That's his name." Rory said, obviously.  
  
"Rory you can show him how it works." Luke told her.  
  
"Sure," she replied. She was getting stares and whispers again.  
  
"What is everyone staring at us for?" Tristan asked.  
  
"They aren't staring at us, they're staring at me." Rory replied giving him his own order pad. "OK, listen and learn." She said as she walked over to a table. "Hi, what can I getcha?"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Rory," Miss Patty said.  
  
"I'm fine. do you want any thing?" she asked again.  
  
"Coffee sweety. and that name of that gorgeous boy at the counter."  
  
"Lay off Miss Patty, he's Luke's nephew."  
  
"OK," she stared at him seductfully. Tristan just looked away.  
  
"Bye, Miss Patty!" Rory said Tristan saw that Rory was coming toward him.  
  
"What was that about?" Tristan asked confuzzed. again.  
  
"Oh, Miss Patty has a crush on everyone!" she said playing dumb.  
  
"No, I mean. why did she say she was sorry?" he asked. Rory's eyes started filling with tears. Fortunately, Luke had been listening, and saw Rory's tears.  
  
"Hey, Rory you want to take a break?" Luke asked.  
  
She mouthed 'thank you' and in no time, she was gone.  
  
"Ok, Tristan, don't ask questions like what you just asked or why she's here."  
  
"Why?" asked an even more confused(if possible) Tristan.  
  
"Just don't."  
  
"Ok," and he started waiting tables.  
  
Rory practically ran to the bridge. She started to cry when she got there.  
  
"Mom! Mom why aren't you here?" she said between sobs. "You're suppose to be here! You told me you would always be here for me. well, you're not and I don't know what to do!" and then came another round of tears.  
  
Rory walked back to the diner when the tears had stopped. Her eyes were red and she sensed that.  
  
She finally got there and she opened the door. She looked around and every one was looking at her. She felt tears gathering behind her eyes again. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could, and went in her room, slammed the door shut. She pressed play and the music blared. She fell on her bed, crying out the tears she left in at the bridge, not realizing that Tristan was in there too.  
  
'What the hell?' Tristan thought, when he heard the music. He looked around and found that Rory was crying on her bed, not just crying, but sobbing. Then he decided to not say anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rory woke up at 5 AM, like she did every morning. She took a shower and went back in her room. Noticing Tristan was still asleep, she decided to change there, since it was dark anyway.  
  
Tristan woke up and noticed someone, a girl, was getting dressed, back facing him. She only had her bra and under ware on, and was putting on her jeans. He stared at her, realising now that it was Rory. Then he decided to go back to sleep, so she wouldn't notice him.  
  
Rory, having put on all her clothes on, got a pillow, and threw it at his head.  
  
"What the hell?" he mumbled.  
  
"Wake up Sleeping Beauty!" she teased.  
  
"It's 5:40 AM!"  
  
"Yes and you have only 20 minutes to get ready! You better thank me for letting you stay asleep that long. Now you better hurry or Luke is going to be mad at your lateness," she said in all one breath. She went to the cd player and pressed play, again. it blasted. Then she made her way to the light.  
  
"What the hell is that power blast music you listen to?" she asked covering his ears to the sound.  
  
"WAKE UP!" she said throwing another pillow at his head.  
  
"It's Saturday morning!" he yelled over the music. He heard her trip by trying to get to the light in the dark.  
  
"Ugh." she screamed. He climbed out of his bed, in boxers only, and turned on the light.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Number 3. don't. do. that." she said gasping for air.  
  
"Why Mary? You like what you see?" Tristan asked.  
  
"You're impossible!" she yelled standing up. "Get dressed and get ready for work and be down in 10 minutes or Luke is going to be pissed at you!" she said walking toward the door.  
  
"Wait! You called him Luke."  
  
"Um. I told you. that's his name." she said with a smirk.  
  
"I know but shouldn't you be calling him something along the lines of. dad?"  
  
"No." she replied soft. "He's not my dad." She felt tears stinging her eyes, so she split.  
  
He saw her run down the stairs as fast as she could. 'Ok, now I know why I shouldn't ask those questions, but I wish I knew the why to that.'  
  
~Downstairs~  
  
"Hey, Luke," Rory said as she walked down the stairs, and put a bagel in the toaster.  
  
"Hey kid, did you sleep fine? I heard a yelp. why did I hear a yelp?" he asked confused.  
  
"I tripped, and I slept fine." She said as the bagel popped up. She stepped outside.  
  
~Outside~  
  
tears slipped down my cheeks as I think of my mom. She passed a year ago, and I still think she's there.  
  
~* Flashback ~*  
  
"If anyone would like to say a few things about Lorelai, please step forward," the priest asked.  
  
I stepped forward and went to the front.  
I couldn't speak I was sobbing so much.  
I ran out of there and to the house as fast as I could. I opened the door and stepped in. I could smell her, I could smell her.  
  
~* End flashback ~*  
  
She felt a strong feeling that someone was standing beside her.  
  
"Hey, Mary," Tristan said.  
  
"Hi," she said wiping away tears.  
  
"I think Luke wants us back in there."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A/N: I already have the other chapter written, I just need to type it. Sorry for the time I spent. I really am a fast typer. I just don't want to. sorry. 


	4. Meltdown

A/N: SORRY! My stupid computer was in the shop for 2 weeks! And when it got back yesterday I kissed it with all the stress it has made! Hehe review please!  
  
Chapter 4-Meltdown  
  
Tristan avoided Rory the whole day. He kept thinking 'I knew something was wrong' but instead of feeling excited and happy, he felt sad, and knew it had something to do with her parents.  
  
Rory felt a little weird having Tristan see her lake that this morning. She avoided him all day. She didn't want to deal with him. 'For all I know he will probably say something like ' I knew something was wrong'' she thought.  
  
Rory looked at the clock. 3:17 PM and she needed to get out of there. "Luke, I'm taking break!" she yelled, grabbed her coat and breezed out the door.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Tristan said, and was, too, out of the diner in a split second.  
  
Rory walked quite fast to the bridge. She had a hint that Tristan would fallow.  
  
She finally reached it, and sat down letting her feet dangle over the side. She knew it was him when she heard leaves crackle. "You don't have to sneak to watch me, Tristan," she said, her eyes still say fixed on the water. Then she heard steps on the boards.  
  
Tristan sat next to her. There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Whats up?" he finally asked  
  
"Did Luked tell you yet?" she asked softly.  
  
"No, but I didn't ask," he lied.  
  
"Tristan, I'm sorry that this morning I cried—"  
  
Tristan put his hand under her chin and glided her face to face him. (A/N: HAHA!)  
"Mary, does it look like in need an explanation?"  
  
They closed the distance slowly, and eventually kissed.  
  
But after a moment, Rory jerked away, "I- I cant do this." She got up and started pacing.  
  
"Why?" he asked softly.  
  
She started to cry, "Because whenever I get close to someone they always leave, Jess did, my mom!" she put her face in her hands (stopped pacing).  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Jess left because he didn't love me anymore, and my mom," she paused, "a month after Jess left my mother, she died," another pause, "she died of cancer."  
  
After Tristan didn't say anything, she continued, "And do you know what the worst part of it is?" she paused, not looking for an answer, "Nobody wanted me! My grandmother couldn't keep me, and Sookie couldn't handle me, and the only person that did was Luke! And that's why I'm here!"  
  
After a few seconds, Rory tried to run away, but Tristan took her in his arms, and hugged her. 


	5. Thanks

Chapter 5- Thanks  
  
~Monday Morning~  
  
Rory looks at her alarm clock.  
  
6:00.  
  
"Crap!" she yelled. She looked over to wake up Tristan, but he was already gone. 'Huh,' she thought.  
  
Rory got up, took a shower and went downstairs.  
  
"Tristan! Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked.  
  
"Well, both me and Luke thought you could sleep in."  
  
"Now why would I need to do that?" but she already knew the answer.  
  
Tristan shrugged.  
  
"Would you people stop treating me like a baby?! I'm fine." She assured but it didn't sound too assuring.  
  
Luke came out of the kitchen. "No," he answered.  
  
"Why?!" Rory asked.  
  
Luke shrugged. "OK," Rory planned. "I'm not hungry so I'm going out. I'll be back in time for the bus."  
  
~~~ 7:30 ~~~  
  
"Okie Dokie. I'm going!" Rory called.  
  
"Uh, no you're not, not to the bus." Tristan said.  
  
"Uh, yeah I am."  
  
"You're going with me, in my car."  
  
"What?" she asked. This decision was out of her hands. She would not win. She shook in frustration. "Fine."  
  
~~~ School ~~~  
  
Rory and Tristan drive up to the schools parking lot. Rory starts to reach for the door handle but Tristan took her hand.  
  
"Wha-."  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked genuinely.  
  
Rory saw the sincerity in his eyes. He looked... well, concerned. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"You sure?" he saw her look down at her hands, in her lap. But he took his hand and put it under her chin to lift her head to face him. "I care, ya' know."  
  
"I know"  
  
"Good, lets go face Hell."  
  
"After you." She said, they both exited the car.  
  
A/N: Ver short, I know, but a little troryness for ya'll! 


	6. Sunlight

Tristan and Rory have been growing these past two months. They were actually becoming friends. I mean, not really good ones, but still, they were friendly. Rory had started listening to happy rock, than depressing.  
  
She was getting better. Everyone thought so. She was happier, and spent less time in her room, or on the bridge.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
Rory received a pillow planting itself hard upon her head.  
  
"Rory! Wake up!!"  
  
Another pillow.  
  
"Okay! I am awake!" she shouted back at Tristan, and climbed out of bed.  
  
Tristan exited the room, now that his work upstairs was finished, and went down to work on opening up the diner.  
  
Rory, upstairs, started to get dressed in her uniform. After, she opened up her curtains, to reveal nice sunrays, dancing around in her room. She smiled to herself and went downstairs.  
  
A/N: I know! Really, really short chapter, but I just don't have the time right now, and I am going to update as soon as I can, maybe next week. I don't know where I am going with this so please give me some ideas...?  
  
~Lori Teare 


	7. Dance

The dance was coming up soon. Rory wanted Tristan to ask her. But it was in two days, and he hadn't. He hadn't meant anything by it. Rory knew that. But still... she wanted him to ask her.  
  
Rory entered the lunchroom, wanting to just read, and listen to PJ Harvey. She sat in the farthest table, right next to the window. She started to take out her book, when someone sat across from her.  
  
"Hey, Rory."  
  
"Oh, hey Johnny," she said. Johnny had been her "friend." Well, they were friendly.  
  
"Well, I was wondering..." Johnny stopped, leering into Rory, "... if you would like to go to the dance with me on Friday."  
  
Rory thought for a second. Was Tristan going to ask her? She looked over at Tristan's table, and found him flirting with the Flavor of the Week. Rory, now, was pretty sure he was not going to ask her.  
  
"Sure," she replied with a smile.  
  
"Really?" Johnny was, you could tell, surprised with that answer.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, cool, um, pick you up at 7?"  
  
"On Friday, yes, that'll be great."  
  
"Um, do I know your address?"  
  
"Oh, here." She wrote Luke's address on a piece of paper and gave it to him. They said their good-byes, and he went to go have lunch.  
  
Just after school  
  
"Rory, right?"  
  
Rory turned around to a brunette, brown-eyed girl. "Yeah, that's me."  
  
"I heard you were going to the dance with Johnny."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Well... I don't know how to say this," the girl fidgeted a little, "but, I don't think that is a good idea."  
  
"Why not?" Rory asked confused.  
  
"He kind of has a reputation-."  
  
Rory cut her off.  
  
"I don't care what he has a reputation for, and I really don't think you should tell me who to date, when you don't even know me, and I have to go."  
  
Rory quickly exited, and headed towards Tristan's car.  
  
A/N: Wow. That took long to write... so review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
